The Great Announcement
by hayheads
Summary: Why did this happen? dana thought to herself. Lola was out to get dana, and she got her good. DxL. there will be more than 1 part, so there will probably be CxZ to
1. Chapter 1

Zoey, Lola, Quinn, Chase, and Micheal were all sitting in the girl's lounge watching tv when Zoeys cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID, "Oh my gosh, it's Dana!" she practically screamed.

"Who's Dana?" asked Lola.

"Dana was Zoey and Nicole's old roomate before you came to PCA. But now that Nicole's gone, she'll be back in 101", replied Chase.

_Oh great, _thought Lola.

One week had passed and since Dana had arrived at PCA. It just wasn't the same. Everybody had changed and was wrapped up with their inside jokes. Lola seemed to hate her, Quinn was just weird, and she had barely even seen Logan. The only person who was really nice was Zoey. It was 3:43 am on Sunday, and Dana couldn't sleep. She woke up, grabbed a blanket, and walked out of the dorm.

The sun was just barely rising in the sky, and she decided to walk down to the beach. She just stared at the waves rolling in to the shore, and back out to the horizon, and started crying. _Maybe it was a mistake to come back here._ Then Dana 'Danger' Cruz started crying. Nobody was around to see anyways.

Just then, a familiar voice came from behind, "Dana?"

It was Zoey.

Dana quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "What?"

Zoey was wrapped up in a blanket too, and went to sit down next to Dana. "I woke up to go to the bathroom and you weren't there so-----" Zoey noticed that Dana's face was red, like she'd been crying, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I think", Dana answered blankly.

"You don't _look _okay. What happened?" asked Zoey.

"Nothing", Dana sniffled.

"Oh come on. Then why were you crying?" Zoey questioned.

"Because", said Dana, "everybody thinks it's like my fault that Nicole is gone or something and hates me!'

"Dana, nobody hates you", replied Zoey.

"Oh yeah", Dana wiped her eyes again, "Lola hasn't said more than two words to me, Chase and Micheal get all uncomfortable, and Logan seems to be never around."

"Isn't Logan never being around a good thing?" asked Zoey.

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anybody on your life?" Dana got really serious.

"Cross my heart, hope to die…" Zoey responded.

"Okay fine," Dana paused, "I sorta like Logan"-space- "A_ lot_"

Zoey started cracking up a little bit, "Logan _Reese_?"

"How many Logans do you know? Yes Reese!" answered Dana with a small smirk.

"Okay, I won't tell! I promise!" Zoey answered," It's about 4:30 now. We should be getting back".

Just then, they heard a tiny rustling noise in a bush nearby. "Probably just a squirrel!" said Zoey as the two girls walked back to their dorm.

_**10 minutes earlier**_

But, that rustling in the bush wasn't a squirrel, it was Lola. "Hi. I'm Lola". _Ha_, thought Lola_, That's three words. Not two. It was Dana's fault that Nicole wouldn't be there room mate when she came back in 5 days. It was Dana's fault Nicole would be stuck with Quinn. Wait, what are they saying now..._

"I sorta like Logan"-space- "A_ lot_"

_Now what would happen if say, right before Nicole came back Dana's little secret slipped out from what she thinks came from Zoey and was so mad at Zoey wanted to move in with Quinn? Nicole could then move into 101. Now that_, thought Lola, _might actually work._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, sorry! At the end of the last chapter, it talked about how lola wanted zoey to move in with quinn. It ment to say lola wanted dana to move in with quinn.**_

_Dear Journal, It's 12:24 am but I don't even care. I'm not going to school tomorrow. A few hours ago I barfed, and had a temperature of 102.3. Now I woke up, and I feel a little better, but not much. NOTHING could force me to go to school tomorrow. _

_I over slept this morning because somebody_ accidentally_ stepped on the cord to my alarm clock and it didn't go off. Then all day people were saying things like "that was bold Dana" or "I could NEVER do what you did this morning!" I didn't think that being a few minutes late was such a big deal. At lunch I found out it wasn't. Here's how the scene went:_

_I was just finishing lunch when I walked up to the trash cans to throw my junk away, people were still commenting and who else comes walking up but Logan. That was the first time I'd seen him since I left. _

_"Ah, Dana Cruz. I knew you wanted me", Logan smirked._

_"Please", I answered rolling my eyes._

_"Then why did you announce it to the whole school over the PA that you liked me if you don't? _

_You SO want me", Logan replied._

_My face burned, "Over the PA? What are you talking about?"_

_"Very funny. The whole school heard it! You want me so bad, it's not even funny!"_

_"But I...",was all I could think to say while Logan was standing there looking full of it with that stupid smile on his face. I could feel my face burning redder by the second, and soon my eyes were burning, ut- oh, I was about to cry. I ran away as fast as I could. Back to 101. Lola was in there. Great. That's just what I need right now. _

_"Wow! I can't believe you had the guts to do that this morning!" smiled Lola._

_"It wasn't me", I mumbled._

_"Who else would have done it then? It sounded like you", replied Lola._

_"Is there some way I could here the announcements over again?" I asked._

_"Quinn probably has it", said Lola._

_I walked over to Quinn's room and knocked on the door. Quinn answered. "This morning was--" I interuppted her._

_"Yes, I know. Is there some way I can hear the annoucements again?" I asked her._

_"Yup, I record them every morning! This one was ESPECIALLY interesting!" Quinn walked over _

_to a stack of tapes, put the one on the top into the player, "I'm guessing you want to hear the part where (starts giggling and talking faster) you tell the whole school you like Logan!"_

_"Uh, yeah", I replied._

_She pressed play and the machine started talking in a voice similar to mine, with a slight Texas accent. Zoey. How could she?_

_"I just want to make it clear to everyone in the school, that I Dana Cruz. Did ya hear that? Dana Cruz, have a crush on Logan Reese! So stay away from him. He's mine.I deserve him, so everyone else better keep their distance. Logan's soooo"---then I stopped the tape. I didn't want to hear anymore."Uh, thanks?" I told Quinn and walked back to 101. Zoey was there when I entered. "how could you?" I asked her, crying and trying to glare at the same time. _

_"Dana, I didn't--" Zoey started._

_"You were the only one that knew!" I screamed. _

_Then it just broke into this big yelling fight until Chase came by and asked us if we wanted to go see a movie on Campus with him and Micheal. Zoey went, but Lola stayed in the dorm. i couldn't help but notice how Chase was looking at me. I could of punched him in the nose. I could tell he wanted to burst out laughing, but didn't because of the stern look on Zoey's face. I wish I never came back to PCA. No that's not true. I wish this day never happened. I wish this week never happened. I wish I never told Zoey that I like Logan. That IS true._

_I'm getting tired. I'll write again when I feel like it._

_Dana_

_**I'm going on vacation for the week, so the next chapter will be up and either Sunday or Monday! Don't worry, it's already written, so all I will have to do is post it! OH, and thanks for r&r! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!**_


End file.
